


Hidden in Plain Sight

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Housekeeper!Canary, Killua is chubby and adorable and hides his candy from his mom, M/M, Rich Kid!Killua, Romeo and Juilet-esque, Sporty!Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: "Call me Killua, Mr. Zoldyck is my father.""Alright, Killua, in that case call me Canary, Canaria was my grandmother's name."And it was just like Romeo and Juliet, except Romeo was a spoiled rich, candy addict, and Juliet was an orphaned housekeeper with a great figure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I never ever see anything for this pairing, and I honestly think they would be so cute in a modern setting... so thus this train-wreck was born. It's going to be in about 5 parts, skipping over weeks at a time for just little bits and pieces of their lives. Sometimes sexy, sometimes not. Who's ready????

She had only taken this job about a year ago. Her excellent grades and hard work had landed her a diploma a year early, and at 17 Canaria Roberts was well on her way to her dreams, and being a college graduate was the first thing on an ever waxing list.

Her volleyball scholarship helped, but in the end she was forced to forfeit it, just not having the means or the money to cover the rest on her own. She had been working odd jobs all through school, and her foster family was only willing to put her up while she attended high school.

The Zoldyck Estate had come like a blessing, offering her very fair wages plus a paid flat only a few miles away, as long as she made herself worthy. Being 18 and on her own was still pretty exciting. She was essentially a housekeeper, since the “nanny” part actually applied to 3 children who really weren't children at all, the youngest being 14 and the oldest being 16. Recently turned in fact. Killua had turned 16 in July. 

Now it was August and the heat alone was enough to make Canaria want to move north.

In the beginning it didn't seem like anyone in the family paid her much mind. The children were typically in school during her peak working hours, and she wasn't really required to take care of anything other than the 3 youngest bedrooms, and upkeep of their general spaces. She wasn't the only hired help after all, and the estate was vast.

But she had noticed, moreso much recently, that Killua tended to hang around wherever she happened to be. She could always feel his blue eyes following her, until she looked up of course, and he would go back to his comic book or handheld game. There was always a stick of gum or a sucker stuffed into his mouth, making noise in a way that grated on Canaria’s nerves.

Today was no different.

The amount of mess Killua had been cultivating lately seemed much more deliberate than in the past year. He had never been an incredibly messy boy, so the recent change was something Canaria had tucked snugly into the back of her mind. She busied herself picking up dirty clothes and candy wrappers, all the while he sat on his bed, watching her like a hawk from behind a large hardback book about Algebra. He noisily sucked at a tootsie pop in his mouth from behind the math book.

She attempted to ignore him, like always, but the sound of him going to town on that stupid piece of candy made her want to scream.

“Do you like suckers, Miss Canaria?”

The sudden question in the almost silent room startled Canaria so badly she almost dropped the pile of shorts she had been collecting in her grasp.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Zoldyck?”

“Mr. Zoldyck is my father, just call me Killua.”

A roll of her eyes.

“Right, well, Killua, I misheard you, so come again?”

His cheeks reddened slightly and Canaria held back her will to gag. Teenage boys were disgusting. She could testify to that by the amount of dirty clothes littering his rich-boy floor. But it didn’t seem to matter how rich or how poor a 16 year old boy was, he was still a 16 year old boy after all.

He didn’t say anything this time, just shuffled slightly on his comforter, laying the math book facedown on top, before reaching behind his bedpost and pulling out a large bag of candy. It wasn’t one of those mixed bags you would buy at the store, it looked like bags upon bags all mixed together in a plastic game of chance.

“Do you want a candy?” he said hopefully, trying to wipe the eagerness from his slightly chubby face, blue eyes and pale eyebrows lifted up to face the woman in his room. Canaria approached him wondering what exactly this kid’s angle was. 

“No thank you… why do you have a big bag of candy hidden behind your bed anyway, Mr. Zoldyck? Don't normal boys keep their nudie mags and fruit flavored cigars there?”

“Killua.”

“Killua then,” she sighed loudly, looking around before taking a seat at the foot of his king sized four poster bed.

“And it’s because Momma won’t let me have any, she’s worried about my weight. She’s a real bitch,” Killua said, matter of fact. It was the longest string of words Canaria had ever heard uttered from the teenager’s mouth, and she had to hold back a laugh.

“I suppose that is an awfully cosmetic issue to worry about,” Canaria agreed, not wanting to badmouth her own employer in front of her spoiled son.

“Yeah, well, I bet you don’t have to worry about things like that,” Killua said quietly, looking down at his lap, and moving his lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other.

“Are you hitting on me, Killua Zoldyck?” Canaria finally said, laughing at his lame attempts to woo her.

She expected him to recoil, to quickly sputter out a chorus of “no!”, but he said nothing, just stared at his lap with his cheeks on fire.

And this went on for weeks.

What Canaria had found slightly annoying about the kid she was always working around soon seemed kind of cute. The more tiny conversations they shared together the more interested she was in going to work every day and chancing seeing him.

One day as she was cleaning the piano room Killua had snuck in, looking innocent and making his way over to the baby grand in the corner.

Canaria pretended to ignore him, continuing her dusting, bending over in her denim shorts and tied up shirt.

Killua began tinkering around on the piano, pressing random keys, Canaria assumed trying to get her attention. He had a lollipop shoved in his mouth, and Canaria assumed this meant his mother probably wasn't home.

“You know, if you really wanted to impress me, you might consider playing an actual song,” she snickered, putting an extra clean shine onto the coffee table next to the sitting area. She heard Killua hum thoughtfully.

“Any requests?” he asked, and Canaria held in her burst of laughter.

“I don't know… how about Beethoven’s 5th?” she giggled, expecting him to bang around more on the keys.

“Alright,” he agreed.

Within seconds the room was filled with next to flawless playing, Beethoven’s 5th Symphony ringing through the room, the acoustics of the walls making Canaria feel as if she was surrounded by the notes themselves. Her jaw dropped.

She looked back at Killua who wasn't even looking at the keys, his eyes were closed, his head tilted slightly back and his hands seemed possessed by the music.

Canaria ran over, more than impressed.

“Hey! Where is the button at, huh?!” she asked looking all around the piano as it sang.

“Button?” Killua asked, ceasing his playing, his hands dropping onto the keys in a loud disorganized thunk.

“So you can play, color me impressed, Mr. Zoldyck,” Canaria grinned.

“Killua.”

“Yes, yes. Say, Killua, I’ve always wanted to do this thing… you know like in the movies, when the girl lays on top of a beautiful piano looking gorgeous, while some cute guy plays it?”

“Cute… cute guy?” Killua gulped, looking Canaria up and down.

“Yes. You, me, yes? We’re doing it.” she grinned, kicking off her sneakers and carefully hoisting herself on top of the very expensive looking piano. Killua just stared at her, his eyes about to bug out of their sockets. He sucked on his candy loudly.

“Any… more requests?” he finally asked, rubbing his sweaty hands onto his designer pants.

“Oh! Yes, send me off with My Heart Will Go On! Me and Celine got some things in common,” Canaria giggled, feeling like a queen on top of her acoustic throne.

“R-right,” Killua agreed, albeit with confusion, as he began playing the song.

Canaria had no trouble belting out the lyrics, maybe not perfectly, but not poorly either, and by the end of the song both of them were smiling. As Killua finished off on his last note and the room became quiet, a slow clap rang into the room, startling both of the teenagers.

Gotoh, the head butler was standing in the doorway, an emotionless look on his face, staring Killua and Canaria up and down.

“Charming, but I think you ought to get back to work, shouldn’t you, miss?”

Canaria scrambled down from the piano so fast she almost sprained her ankle. Killua sat there looking horrified.

“By all means, practice your playing, Master Killua. But perhaps keep the hired help from… distractions.” And with a rough nod of his head Killua was sweating bullets, and Gotoh disappeared from the room.

As soon as they were sure he was gone, Killua breathed out a huge sigh of relief, and Canaria giggled with nervous excitement.

“That was a close one, Canaria… could have been Momma…”

“Hey… call me Canary,” Canary requested, “my grandmother’s name was Canaria.”

Killua laughed, obvious to her jab. “Okay. Canary.”

“Guess I should get back to work, huh?” she asked. Before Killua could respond she had slung her arm around his shoulders, and gently kissed his cheek. “I think we make a good team,” she hummed, scampering away to slip her shoes back on, quietly singing My Heart Will Go On again as she went back to her work.

He sat there for at least 10 minutes blushing. And Canary couldn’t believe what she had just gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was fun! Everyone have a wonderful day!


End file.
